icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 11
"Raise the Curtain! Tiara Cup" is the eleventh episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the eleventh episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis ''The Tiara Cup begins and the competitors are tasked with putting together Prism Stones that give the resemblance of a Wedding Dress. While Aira struggles to do good for her and Rizumu's sake, things get complicated after Rizumu gets sick and she is forced to make a heavy decision. '' Summary Aira and Rizumu arrive with many other Prism Stars to the location where the Tiara Cup is being held. While Aira is in disbelief that she is even there, Rizumu is pumped and promises that she wont go easy on Aira. Aira promises to do her best too, then chases after her friend as she rushes to the building. Kyoko goes over how things will work with the girls, first with the preliminary rounds featuring coordination, then with Prism Jumps. Whoever passes will be granted access to the third round, where their Prism Show will be judged. Jun reminds the girls that the theme is ''Wedding, ''exciting Rizumu but leaving Aira a bit concerned over what to wear. She leaves for the outside in hopes of thinking it over, but this leaves everyone confused. Rabi-chi offers to check on her, but Kyoko stops her. Instead she joins Aira to ask if something is bothering her, giving her natural fashion skills. Aira admits that something feels off and wonders if dressing in white is really alright to do for the theme. Kyoko comments that she enjoys a pure white wedding dress, as she never got to wear one before, as she was wed to someone and they broke up prior to the marriage. After Aira accidentally insults Kyoko, she goes on to say that no matter what age, a white wedding dress will always be the most important outfit for a girl. This inspires Aira greatly and she heads off to prepare. Inside Rizumu worriedly awaits for Aira, having no seen her. Jun assures her that Kyoko is handling it when Callings approach to discuss Rizumu's attire. Hibiki compliments it, but does it in a way to fluster her until she is called out on stage. There she impresses the judges, posing for them and saving herself with another pose after she nearly trips. She returns back stage and asks about Aira again, and thankfully they see her arrive. On stage, Aira reveals the beautiful blue outfit she chose to wear. They see the symbololism of Purity behind it, and observe the bouquet of blue flowers she brought along to match it. Everyone is excited that Aira chose a "supporting role" raher than the "star", and for her final touch, she tosses the bouquet into the air before leaving the stage. With the others, Aira explains what encouraged her to go down this path. They compliment her smart thinking and soon the results come in, revealing the top thirty girls to have passed. Rizumu has made ninth- but this frustrates her since she knows it was probably due to tripping. After Aira is announced as first place, everyone congratulates her for doing well, but she doesn't pay them much attention, noticing how red Rizumu looks. She feels her forehead to reveal she is really warm, and for a moment Rizumu wonders if it was because of Hibiki. But before anyone can say anything, she suddenly faints. Laying her down, Aira worriedly observes her friend as Kyoko suggests they take her to the hospital. Rizumu quickly gets up and tries denying that she is sick, because she wants to win the tournament more than anything else. Kyoko refuses to let her continue, but Jun asks if she is well rested or not. She insists she is, but admits that because she was so excited she stayed up all night, then drank ten bottles of energy drink. She isn't sleepy at all now, and begs Kyoko to reconsider and let her resume. She agrees, but only on the condition that Rizumu rests until its her turn again. She promises she will, and to nobody's surprise she falls asleep. Kyoko instructs Jun to stay there and watch Rizumu, and she takes Aira with her. As this is going on, the second part of the tournament continues. Kyoko watches with amusement to see nobody is scoring well with the judges and is convinced the girls will have no problem. Aira heads out onto the rink and begins skating around, but this leaves everyone confused when she does nothing until realizing she is stalling for time to make sure Rizumu is able to get up and ready. However, they warn her that if she doesn't hurry she could be disqualified. Aira continues to skate when suddenly, Rizumu awakens. She sees what is going on and is warned by Jun to hurry up, hearing the announcement that Aira will be disqualified if she doesn't perform a jump. Rizumu runs and calls to Aira as she arrives, and with this, Aira jumps into the air and performs Lovely Rainbow. She leaves the stage while the jump is complimented, but they worry she may have taken too long and may be disqualified anyway. Aira does not seem to care however and she tells Rizumu to go out. Rizumu heads onto the stage and she begins to perform and does the Stardust Shower Prism Jump. As Rizumu joins everyone backstage, the girls join hands while an announcement is made. They reveal that Aira broke the time limit and as a result, they will begin deliberations to determine whether or not she stays in. Kyoko tells the girls that even if she does not get disqualified she may gain a penalty, causing Aira to feel saddened and Rizumu to express shock. They listen as many cry out with anger that Aira should not be disqualified, and soon the announcement is made. They have decided not to disqualify Aira, but she will be given a penalty of two-hundred carats, much to everyone's relief. With that the scores are revealed, Rizumu and Aira both tie in 1st place with two-thousand seventy carats. The girls congratulate each other and it is announced that only twenty participants will be going on to the final round. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hibiki Toudou *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream